


Dueling Duo

by Artistic_Alex



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, M/M, South Park References, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Violence, creek - Freeform, south park creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Alex/pseuds/Artistic_Alex
Summary: What if New Kid never got Tweek and Craig back together? Would they ever figure things out for themselves, or are they not meant to be reunited?





	Dueling Duo

**Author's Note:**

> This sat in my drafts for waaaay too long. More tags to be added, probably. Maybe a better title?

_ “Super Craig, I require your assistance for a moment.” _Doctor Timothy beckons.

“Oh, uh, okay? What do you need?” He asks in his usual monotone.

_ “Since we’ve retrieved Scrambles we’ve moved to helping retrieve other pets until we solidify our current plan. Big Gay Al is missing a few cats, some spotted in the neighborhood. I’d like you to check it out.” _The doctor hands his colleague a paper with an address.

_ “One of his cats, ‘Big Gay Loki’ was seen in an abandoned parking garage just outside of town. Do you think you can handle this?” _

Craig shrugs. “Sure.” 

_ “Excellent. Return once you’ve found them.” _

Timmy rolls away, leaving Craig to scan the paper.

‘11027 Slater Road.’

Pretty shitty part of town, but he’s sure he can manage, he’s certainly been through worse, having fought a giant African American eating monster not even a day ago.

He huffs. 

“Alright, let's get this shit over with.”

*****

“11027“ Craig continues to whisper the address as he looks around. It’s already getting dark, walking here being an overbearingly difficult task. This should have been a job for Fast Pass, or fuck, even Cartman. That fat fuck could have used the excercise.

He turns to the abandoned rusty garage to his side, reading the address the the top.

11027

That was it alright. Really unfortunate.

The building was decayed, vines growing on the side of the chipped and rusty exterior, the smell of cat urine and weed very apparent as he approached. He peers to the side, no one to be seen. He notes the lack of an enterable second entrance. The garage door was the only way in for now. The garage door appeared stuck, only a small gap just barely big enough to fit his hands. 

“Jesus, don’t let me get tetanus from this shit.”

He sticks his hands in and begins to lift, using all his strength to get a large enough space for him to crawl through. Once he gets to the point he can’t lift anymore, he steps back.

“God… This is such bullshit!” He huffs out tiredly, crawling across the dirty ground and into the abandoned space.

*****

“Here kitty, kitty.” Craig whispers into the dark. He stops to listen, nothing can be heard.

It’s really dark, he realizes. Even if he found this cat it’s not like he’d see them. He blindly pats around for a light.

“Here kitty, meow-“ his hand touches something resembling a light switch.

“Here, ye- Ow! Fuck!” He pulls his hand back as the light slowly blinks on.

“Fucking thing electrocuted me...” He says to himself, shaking his sore hand.

He’s already had enough. His costume now dirty, his hand already blistering, his fucking feet hurt. Timmy was going to be a double fucking cripple when he got back. 

*****

“Come out you fucking gaywad pussy!”

He tosses another box to its side before sitting on the floor with crossed arms.

Maybe he should just call his mom to pick him up. If he had to breathe in this dusty stale water smell anymore he’d have to strangle himself with his hat.

“G-Gah! God damn it!”

Craig quickly stands when he hears the sound of something splashing against the concrete outside.

“Just filled it, too…” 

Craig, totally doesn’t panic, and instead runs to a hiding place near the entrance, prepared to grab the intruder, only knocking over half the box’s in his way to do so.

Could he handle a homeless man or a meth head on his own? Well, he was about to find out.

“Oh, Jesus.” He hears someone begin to crawl in from the space he entered, whoever it was seemed to have much less trouble than him as they crawled through.

He peeks over for a second, only seeing a shadow as the light blinked out for a few moments.

“Okay… gAh! Now time to find…-“

Craig charges from his side, knocking whoever came in harshly to the ground, causing them to cry out.

“Gah! I don’t have any money, but take whatever you want! I have a-a guinea pig to live for, ngg! There’s a coffee card in my pocket, t-take it, don’t hurt me!” 

Craig blinks his eyes open and lets out an annoyed sigh.

Tweek twitches, his eyes still closed and his hands shielding his face.

“Dude, you can quit whimpering like a little girl.”

Craig stands up, retracting the hand he was about to hold out to help his ex stand.

“Gah! Craig? W-what are you doing here” Tweek asks, brushing himself off.

“None of your fucking business, what are _ you _doing here?” Craig asks, crossing his arms.

Tweek flares his nose and mirrors his posture.

“_ I’m _here because Doctor Timothy sent me, I’m looking for another m-missing cat.”

“No he didn’t, he sent me here!”

The two glared at each other.

“Well. Maybe he realized you weren’t competent enough to-to do this on your own.” 

“Excuse the fuck out of you?” Craig clenches his fist before releasing, instead rubbing a hand down his face in an annoyed face palm.

“Just, whatever. We’re both here, might as well get this over with.” 

Tweek lowers the hostility out of his shoulders. “I- okay…”

He walks past him in rush and begins looking through boxes, both of them avoiding each other.

*****

Craig pushes the same box aside for the tenth time in search before loudly sighing.

“Aight. Ima head out.”

“W-What?!”

“I’m going. This is bullshit. Peace.” Craig flashes his finger before walking towards the garage door.

“B-But, we have nothing to report to Timmy- ah- _ Doctor Timothy, _ we can't go back yet!”

“Look, we’ve been here for over an hour. There’s no cat here. It probably got ran over by a truck or some shit. If you want to stay here, fine, but I’m leaving”

Tweek gives him a dirty look.

“Not unlike you to give up. You know what? Fine! I’ll find the missing cat myself!”

“You do that. Nowhere does it say that I have to take this shit.”

Craig steps to the opening, only to find it closed now.

He attempts to fit his hand through the much smaller space, hardly getting his fingers through as he pulls up. When he hears multiple pops and cracks in the door, he stumbles back, out of breath.

“Uh- Tweek?”

Tweek stands from the other side of the garage, wiping his hands to brush away the dust.

“What? Y-you change your mind?”

“Nope. Just struggling.”

He tries again, pulling even harder.

“F-fuck-“

“What are you doing?” 

“I-“ He stammers for a hardly noticeable second.

“I can’t get the door open.”

“Haha, not so tough now, huh?” Tweek asks as Craig continues to struggle to open the door.

“Dude, it’s stuck.”

“Yeah, sure i-it is. You just want to watch me have a panic attack because we’re, ah-! “stuck here.””

“Dude, I’m serious. Come try it.”

Tweek walks to the garage door, twitching as he kneels. Craig stands back and watches in amusement as the blonde struggles with no avail.

“Oh look, guess who’s not a liar?”

“Oh- oh shit, no no no, come on!” Tweek continues to pull at the door.

“F-fuck! Open!”

“Jesus, calm down dude.” Craig reaches out only for his hand to be smacked away, not enough to hurt but just enough to take a hit to his ego.

“I- no, it isn’t! I don’t like small spaces-“

“This isn’t a small space-“

“And- And my parents wanted to me to w-work on the coffee brews tonight, ah! And, and, an-“

Craig catches the boys hands.

“Hey. Hey…” Craig tries to make eye contact only to fail. Tweek furrows his brows and lowers his head until his chin is touching his chest, his breathing still mildly sporadic.

“Look, I know, this fucking sucks. Right now you’re the last person I want to be in here with, but this isn’t a big deal. We just need to think calmly for a second and-“

“I’m claustrophobic Craig! You know that! I-I can’t, we need to get out, gah!” He shakes Craig harder as he panics.

“Tweek! Fuck, let go! We’ll find a way out. Don’t worry about-“

“What is no one finds us and we starve to death?! Or- or we get eaten by mice, or, gah-! the underpants gnomes find us here!”

Tweets eyes begin to well as he grabs at his hair.

“Tweek! Hey…” Craigs eyes soften as he holds his hands in front of him, as if reaching out. “Look. Chill the fuck out. I have my phone. I’ll just call someone, okay? It’ll be alright hon–“

Craig bites his tongue hard as he almost finished his usual calming statement to the blonde. 

“Hu- hundred different people who could help! So just calm down, okay?”

“NnnNg, I- okay…”

Craig pulls out his phone, typing in his password.

“See it’s fine, you don’t have to worry.” 

Before he has a chance to press messages, the phone goes black.

“Welp…”

“W-What just happened?”

“My phone just died…”

“What?!?”

Craig holds the power button on the side just to be shown an insulting image of a battery. 

“O-oh Jesus-“

“Take it easy, Tweek, what about your phone?”

Tweek shakes his head as his twitches worsens

“I threw it into the pond! T-the government was watching me! I swear it! I- I had to get rid of it– oh god, we’re going to die here!!”

Craig looks around the room rapidly.

“No, we’ll get out. There was a door, remember? I saw it before I came in. I didn’t think I could open it myself. Now that you’re here, maybe we could?”

“Where- where is it?!” 

He points the a pile of boxes. 

“It should be behind those if I’m right.”

Without hesitation, Tweek is running over and pushing the boxes aside, watching them all fall to the ground from a distance, Craig walks over.

“Craig! It’s got a padlock on it, we can’t break that!”

“Ah. Well.”

“NnnnnnNnNNNGGG-”

“Maybe there’s a key somewhere in here. We’ll just… Have to look around for it.”

“B-But that could take hours, an- and there’s so many boxes and so little time and we might starve by then and-“

“I’ll start over here. You do over there. The quicker we search, the quicker we get out of here.” 

Craig waltz over to a box, kicking it over before sorting through its items.

“The- the quicker we search, the- faster we’ll get out of h-here…”

*****

“Find anything?” Tweek asks, pushing aside another box.

“No, Tweek. For the thousandth time, if I found something, _ I’d tell you. _” 

“I’m just making sure!”

Craig mimics him as he pushes through another set of boxes, aimlessly spreading them out before freezing when he sees a specifically labeled one.

“You know, you don’t have to be a bully all the time. I’m just- ah! Making sure y-you’re doing okay.”

He tilts it in his hands, seeing if it contained anymore labels.

“A-and I think that we should be professional, s-since we’re on the same team now.”

Craig sighs.

“Gah! Craig, I found a vent, I think I see something inside, like a box! NnnNG- need help opening it!”

Craig ignores him as he pulls the box closer to him, gently opening it.

“Craig? Hello? This isn’t the time to be ignoring me!” He hears Tweek stomp up from behind him as he takes out one of the boxes stored items.

“Craig please stop being a child for two sec-“ Tweek stops in his tracks just behind Craig when he sees a piece of Yaoi in his hands.

“Craig-“

“I wonder how the people who spent all that time collecting this artwork felt when you walked out on me.” Craig says lowly.

He observes the one in his hands. Him and Tweek in space.

Him and Tweek on a swing.

Him and Tweek holding hands.

Him and Tweek… Together.

“Jesus, dude, this isn’t what we s-should be focusing on.”

He pushes off his emotions, replying dryly. “Yeah.” He says standing, dropping the picture just at his feet. “You’re right.” 

He walks to the rotting wood desk that he had previously searched through and grabs out a small box, casually walking back.

“What are you doing?” 

“Getting rid of trash.”

“Wh-“ 

Craig pulls the box out of his pocket and takes out a match, lightly swiping it on the box’s side.

“H-hey, what are you doing?! You’re going to blow this whole place up!”

“Calm down, Wonder Geek. I’m just creating a bonfire. You can use your stupid weather bullshit to put it out.

Craig holds his hand above the box, ready to drop it in.

“No-!“ Tweek grabs his arm, stopping him.

“Dude! What the fuck is your problem?”

Craig attempts to loosen his hold by rapidly moving his arm.

“Seriously, dude, get the fuck off of me!”

“N-no!”

“Tweek!”

“I-I am not going to let you ruin the last of what we had!” 

“What does that even fucking mean?” 

Craig struggles against his grip, accidentally elbowing Tweek in the eye, making him release and stagger back.

“Gah, nnNNng!” He lets something akin to a whimper escape his lips as he holds his eye.

Craig turns around, holding himself back as Tweek adjusts himself once more.

That would leave quite the shiner. Craig ignores the guilt rising in his stomach as he straightens himself.

“You’re such a-a fucking prick.” Tweek mutters.

“I’m the prick? You walk out on me and then want to save these terribly drawn pieces of art, like it actually means anything?!”

“I-it did mean something, Craig! It was the entire reason we were together! That fucking box is part of our history!”

Craig frowns as his ex stares him down through his squinted eyes.

“It isn’t now.” 

He flicks the match from his fingers, the box bursting into a large spiral of flames. Tweek just stares at it wide eyes.

“I don’t know what kind of reality your living in Tweek, but that art, that _ bullshit _didn’t mean anything. It’s didn’t even represent us. It was just throwaway fandom bullshit. Anyone could be in those pictures, Tweek.”

Tweets eyes remain on the flames as he approaches him.

“Life isn’t a comic, a drawing, or even a fanfiction. It’s a bullshit existence where love dies just as fast as people do. Get with the fucking program.”

Craig walks over to Tweek, staring down at him, only being a few inches taller, his shoulders unintentionally squared.

“You need to move on like you wanted to.”

Before Craig can dodge it, he receives a hard hit to his cheek, causing him to fall.

“You’re such a piece of shit, Craig! You know that?!” Tweek yells angrily.

He wipes his face with his sleeve as he looks back up.

“You’re overreacting. Quit being a fucking child.” 

“I’m the child?” Tweek sputters, “how am I the child?!” 

Craig pushes himself up, holding eye contact as he does.

“Maybe because you’re whining like always? Maybe because you walked away because you didn’t get what you wanted? How you bitch and moan every time something doesn’t go your way? Sounds pretty childish!”

“As if you should be saying that! You’re no better!”

“Give a fucking example.” 

Tweek opens closes his mouth, trying to think of a response.

“Yeah, you can’t think of anything can you?”

“That’s because you don’t give a shit about anything, you- you fucking sociopath!”

“Oh, now I’m a sociopath? Whatever you fucking fairy. Don’t you have some weird girly gay shit to do?”

“Y-you’re a gayer fairy!”

“That makes no sense.” 

“This whole argument makes no sense!”

Tweek begins to pull at his hair.

“Careful or you might rip out what’s left.” Craig says, leaning against the wall.

“Fuck you.” Tweek snarls in return. He steps up to Craig, holding eye contact as he points his gloved finger in his face.

“You keep acting like I walked out on you, I-I made my choice, you should have walked out with me if you cared so much!”

“Well, you over estimated how much I really care.”

Tweek shoves Craig back, causing him to stumble. The air becomes thick with tension as they stare each other down.

“So, we’re really doing this, huh?”

Tweek says nothing as he wipes his face on his sleeve, never losing eye contact with Craig.

“You didn’t get the answers you wanted so now you’re going to beat me up, is that it? Have you already forgotten? We’ve done this before. When those shit heads set us up, we fought and tied.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not as weak as I-I used to be.”

“Neither am I.”

They continue to stare each other down, tension quickly rising as if their gazes held fire.

“Civil War Four.” 

“We’ve only fought one on one twice. This is our third war.”

“It’s not going to matter when I drown you and bury you in sand-“

“No. We’re fighting for real. No pretending, no holding back.”

Tweek seems to hesitate for a moment before raising his fists.

“You’re not going to win this, Craig.” He says. “Y-you guys only won because of the New Kid. You’re nothing on your own.”

“Projecting as usual.” 

Tweeks face goes a deep shade of red as he continues to twitch.

They continue to circle each other, fists at the ready.

“Go ahead, tough guy, throw the first punch.”

“N-no! You talked so much game, go ahead. I already tossed one in!” Tweek looks around nervously as they continue to circle each other for a minute that feels like hours.

Craig narrows his eyes.

“What, are you fucking afraid?”

Craig gets closer.

“I knew you didn’t have it in you. You only had your one pathetic shot at me.”

Craig lowers his fists as he backs up, internally celebrating his victory. As he turns to walk away, he feels another harsh blow to his head, taking him a second to register what had happened, he felt another hit to the stomach.

“Oof- fuck!”

“What? Thought you wanted a fight, Craig?!”

Craig pushes Tweek back as he holds his face, smirking as he tumbles into a hoard of boxes, smacking his head as he falls.

“Funny, you only want to attack when I’m not looking or if my back is turned, what, don’t like punching my pretty face?”

He wipes the blood forming at his cheek, his upper teeth feeling sore as his nose throbs painfully on his face. Tweek has gotten stronger, but he won’t admit that.

“This isn’t even a fight, this is just pathetic child’s play.”

He’s met with a box being thrown at his face that he attempts to dodge, only for it to smack into his shoulder blade.

“Throw some punches then, w-weakling!”

Craig does just that as Tweek finally stands, nearly knocking the blonde to the ground, only to be hit in return. His blow was enough to create a tear in Tweeks lip, blood gushing suddenly from the inside of his mouth. He silently hopes he didn’t knock out a tooth as he prepares himself. 

As he recuperates, Tweek is charging him, sending them both to the ground, Tweek pinning his arms above his head.

“Trying to give me fucking brain damage?!” Craig yells, rolling his neck as he tries to move. Tweeks eyes soften before they become angry once more. Craig takes his hesitation as an opportunity to pin Tweek, switching positions until the blonde is unable to move beneath him. He adjusts his legs over his to stop his thrashing, his arms pinned firmly to his side.

“Let me go!”

“Admit this is all stupid!”

Tweek looks him square in the face.

“No!”

Craig hesitates but doesn’t let go.

“You wanted this fight Tweek, what fucking point did you want to prove?! You lost, whatever it was you wanted to say, it doesn’t mean shit now!”

He narrows his eyes, going silent for a moment.

“Fuck you, Craig.”

Before he can even expect it, Tweek spits his blood into Craig’s face, causing him to fall back as he rubs it out of his eyes.

“Gah, sick dude! What the fuck?!”

Craig continues to rub his eyes from his place on the ground when he feels a hard kick to his side, causing him to grunt. Craig lays flat on the ground when he’s kicked again, this time weaker, but with more intent in the stomach, hurling Craig into a coughing fit, bile beginning to rise in his throat. He goes to move just to get another weak kick, still just enough to cause him to grunt again as he turns onto his back, his eyes now on the ceiling.

“Okay Tweek, I fucking get it, you’re big and- and strong! You got what you wanted, you fucking win.”

Craig expects to be kicked again in response but is instead met with a loud, yet choked sob.

“You think I wanted this?!” His eyes begin to well up more. “This is just another situation I didn’t want any part of!” He sniffles and clenches his fists.

“I never get any fucking choices! I-I didn’t get a choice to fight you, I didn’t get a choice to become a fucking b-busboy at my dads coffee house, I didn’t even get to choose if I was gay or not! I-I didn’t even get a say when we broke up, you just assumed it was mutual and that’s what happened and-and I was fucking h-heart broken over it!”

Craig goes to reach out for Tweek to recoil into himself and pull harder on his hair.

“Everything is decided for me! I’m fucking s-sick of it! I wanted to make my own choice, and I thought you’d support since we finally became comfortable with each other. That we finally started to...” he pauses, his words catching in his throat. 

“But you didn’t! You always expect me to do what you want! To just go along with it, even after you said you wanted what was best for me, but I’m not fucking like y-you!” Tweek breaks down into tears, slowly reaching a hysterical state.

“The fucked up part is I don’t know what’s best for me, that’s what you were for! But when I finally wanted something, when I made a choice I thought was right, you got angry! You walked out on me just as much as I walked out on you, Craig!”

Quiet fills the room after his outburst, the once violent tension turns into a sad and awkward one, leaving Craig speechless as he’s unsure of what to say or do.

“Tweek... I- I didn’t know...”

Tweek sniffles and wipes his tears on the sleeve of his now messy costume. 

“No one ever knows how I feel because I’m never asked.”

He meets Craig’s eyes, still glimmering with tears under the dim light. His expression slowly lowers as he lowers his hostile posture.

“But I guess it’s the same with you, h-huh?”

Tweek lowers to the ground, falling gracelessly to his knees.

“I guess I see why you left…” Craig says after a long silence.

“I didn’t know you felt that way, Tweek, I just assumed… That- you know?”

Tweek sniffs out a laugh, rubbing a sore spot on his face.

“Y-Yeah.”

Craig, unsure of what to do slowly reaches out, taking Tweeks hand in his own, surprised when the blonde didn’t recoil.

“I’m sorry.”

Tweek tilts his head further from the boys view, unwilling to show his face.

“I…” Craig struggles with his words, conversation had never been his strong suit. He was more of a “sign language” kind of guy.

“I didn’t- I didn’t know that’s how you felt… I should have talked to you. The whole franchise, it wasn’t worth this. It…”

He lowers his head. “It wasn’t worth losing you.”

Before Craig can comprehend it, Tweek was pushing Craig to the floor in a rough and tight hug.

“I’m sorry- I know- I didn’t- I wanted- I-I”

“Hey, calm down Tweekers, you don’t have to apologize.”

Tweek looks up. 

“Even for the nose bleed?”

He smirks at the innocent question.

“Yeah, even the nose bleed.”

They hold each other for awhile, enjoying the near silence.

“Are we good now?” Craig asks carefully, vulnerability leaking into his usual stoic tone.

Tweek offers him a genuine smile.

“Yeah. We’re good.”

“Good,” Craig says, slowing sitting up. “Then maybe we should put out that fire, cause holy shit is that a problem.”

*****

After putting out the fire, Craig and Tweek stand near the vent where a supposed “box” sat.

“So how should w-we get it open? I thought maybe we could-“

Craig interrupts Tweek by kicking in the vent swiftly before bowing.

“You’re welcome.”

“Smartass” Tweek remarks with no heat.

They open the box, finding a few worthless items, but underneath it all contained a key.

“Perfect, looks like it’s the right shape.” Craig says, inspecting the rusty metal. “Ready to get out of this shithole?” He asks, handing it to Tweek.

“Definitely.”

*****

They begin to journey home, after having been locked in that garage for hours, the night has long since grown dark. The only people out on this beautiful night in South Park were druggies and drunks. 

Good ol’ small town living.

It wasn’t until they were half way back that a vehicle pulled up next to them.

Craig rolls his eyes as he immediately recognizes the vehicle, while Tweek, panicked, thinking they were about to get kidnapped and gangbanged on the side of the road.

“Craig Tucker, do you have any idea what time it is?!” He heard his mother yell from the car, “your father and I have been looking for you for hours, young man! Get in the car this instant!”

Craig rolls his eyes as he sees his dad in the passenger seat lean over.

“Lay off the boy, Laura, he’s just out being a kid.” 

“He won’t be “out being a kid” at eleven thirty at night! Look at him! All bruised up! Kids these days play much too rough!”

Thomas responds with the finger, which Laura reciprocates.

“Alright. Get in the car, Craig.”

“Gimme a second.” Craig says, turning to Tweek.

“You want a ride?” Craig asks.

“Oh? Oh- oh no I couldn’t, I don’t wanna, I-“

“Get in the car, Tweek.”

“Okay…”

*****

“You-you can drop me off at my dads coffee shop, Mrs. Tucker.”

“Well, alright. Aren’t you tired, hun? Why are you working so late?”

“I usually work late. Being in my r-room at night makes me paranoid, nng.” 

“Well, that’s quite alright. Craig was the exact same way when he was younger.”

Craig feels his face go red at the phrasing, “mom, don’t start-“

“He used to take all of his stuffed animals and sleep in our room, and would throw a fit if we’d make him sleep on his own. He even wet his pants one time just to stay up with us.”

“Mom, please-“

“Oh and then there was this one time he had a nightmare and-“

“Oh wait looks like we’re here, guess you’ll have to shut up now!”

They come to a smooth stop as they pull up to the coffee shop. Turning around and smiling before Tweek unbuckled his seat belt.

“Alright well, have fun.” Thomas says.

“And Tweek,” she says, “I’m glad you boys are okay again.

Tweek smiles.

“Y-yeah. Me too.”

As Tweek opens the door his eyes light up

“Oh, one more thing!”

He presses a quick kiss to Craig cheek before frantically waving himself off into the shop.

“See you tomorrow, Super Craig!”

Craig smiles and flips him off as his mother starts the car.

“I’m guessing you two are doing very well then.” Laura says, a smile heard in her voice.

Thomas nods, as he opens his wallet and takes out twenty dollars.

“I’m glad you had fun, son.” He says, handing it to him.

Craig looks out the window behind him, watching the twitching boy unlock the shop door and enter.

“Yeah. Me too.”

*****

“Doctor Timothy?” Token stands behind the leaders wheelchair patiently as he shakes the redhead from his unending thoughts.

_ “Oh my, my apologies, Tupperware.” _ Timmy starts, _ “I guess I had gotten distracted.” _

Tupperware smiles. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’re tired from working.”

Tupperware quickly checks behind him before whispering to the doctor.

“Do, uh, do Tweek and Craig seem different to you?”

_ “However do you mean?” _

“I’m not sure… They just seem, good? I haven’t seen Craig this happy in awhile and Tweek hasn’t been drinking as much coffee or hardly even jumped when I said hello to him this morning.

_ “Mayhaps they rekindled themselves. Possibly looked passed their differences with eachother?” _

“Maybe… Well. Maybe it’ll help the team. It’ll help with them not arguing anymore.”

Timmy shakes his head.

_ “It was never that team that mattered, Tupp, the team is what split them. Perhaps for the better.” _

“For the better?”

_ “Before they were together for the sake of others.” _

Timmy smiles as he watches the two chuckle in the corner, obviously engrossed in a conversation.

_ “Now it’s different. They decided this on their own.” _

“Holy, wait- did you?”

_ “I didn’t do anything important.” _ He states. _ “I just got them in the right time and place is all. Sure, this helps the team, Tupp, but we just all remember our friendships, our bonds. We’re not mere colleagues, but family. They needed eachother not for us, but for them.” _

Tweek lets out an loud laugh as he pushes Craig in the shoulder, causing him to join in, an undeniable blush on the boys faces.

_ “Because, believe it or not, the most important power, though cheesy, is love.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Timmy is a low key creek shipper but he also cares about his friends.
> 
> #RespectDoctorTimothy


End file.
